The Answer Rewrite
by Sky's Limit5
Summary: A short rewrite of a scene in The Answer, a sort of "What if...?"


The Sapphire was calm as the renegade Pearl skidded to a stop in front of her, raising her sword to strike. "Thank you Ruby, you did your best."

The lone remaining Ruby that had been guarding her glanced back at the Sapphire, realizing that she had failed her mission. "No!" She scrambled to her feet...

But she was too late.

The Pearl struck, her sword slicing easily through the Sapphire's form, dissipating her and causing her Gem to fall to the ground. More guards arrived; Citrines, Jaspers, and Amethysts started to pour into the Sky Arena from arriving dropships as the blue gem landed at the Pearl's feet. The Pearl moved on, returning to the Rose Quartz's side.

It wasn't long until Rose Quartz and her Pearl were overrun, desperately fighting as more soldiers pressed around them. They fought, two against dozens of soldiers, and were winning. Fighting them all, driving them back... Until a mistake was made.

The two were fighting back-to-back when a Citrine soldier lunged, her weapon striking the Pearl's arm and causing them to separate. The Pearl turned to her attacker and was struck from behind, a knife driven into her back. The Pearl dropped her swords in shock before her form dissipated, her Gem falling to the ground.

"Pearl!" Rose Quartz frantically glanced over to her, the split second of distraction allowing an axe to slice through her own form, dissipating the rebel leader.

The beginning of the end of the Rebellion had begun.

The remaining Ruby picked up the Gems of her two fusion-mates, two other poofed Gems being picked up by a comrade. A Lapis Lazuli stepped forward, her bare feet coming to a stop as she carefully picked up the poofed Sapphire. Rose Quartz and her Pearl were bubbled, ready to be taken to Homeworld and shattered.

Within the next week, the Rebellion was hunted down and captured, each Gem being sent back to Homeworld and shattered with their leader. In time, the colony kept expanding, continuing to be built for its eager Diamond.

Pink Diamond had found inspiration from the planet itself, making sure intricate flower designs were planned in many of the planet's structures. Some of the creatures inhabiting the planet, humans, were taken from their homes, sent to a zoo the Diamond had designed for them, run by the remaining Rose Quartz Gems that had originally been designed for that purpose. But the colonizing continued uninterrupted with the Rebellion finished, much faster than it would typically thanks to the help of the other Diamonds, and soon Earth was another completed colony. Pink's first out of many that soon followed.

It was years after the colony was finished that the Sapphire once again returned to Earth, escorted by a different group of Rubies. The Agate that met her at the landing site, a Holly Blue, eagerly led her to the Sky Arena, cheerfully prattling on about the colony. They settled into the seats, the Rubies sitting behind the two as the match began between a Jasper and a Citrine (Sapphire already knew the Jasper would win).

As the match continued, Sapphire let her thoughts drift back to when she had first been at the arena, when she had first relayed her vision to Blue Diamond. There had been a first one, so brief that one could've blinked and missed it. The Renegade Pearl, her being pushed aside by her remaining Ruby guard... It had flashed by so quick that she had decided to skip over it; focus on the second, clearer vision instead. But now, she sat and wondered... Then chuckled, shaking her head.

"Your Clarity?" The Agate asked, glancing at her worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing. Everything is fine." Sapphire replied, her thoughts lingering a small bit more on what could have been before she focused on the match in time for the Jasper to poof the Citrine. She tucked the vision into the back of her mind, forgetting it over time after she completed her visit to Earth and returned to Homeworld. After all, it hadn't been the path of fate.


End file.
